Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 10$ and $d = 6$. $7$ $c$ $^2 + 8$ $d$ $ + 5$
Substitute $10$ for ${c}$ and $6$ for ${d}$ $ = 7{(10)}^2 + 8{(6)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(100) + 8{(6)} + 5 $ $ = 700 + 48 + 5 $ $ = 753$